gotascentfandomcom-20200223-history
Sworn Swords
__NOEDITSECTION__Sworn Swords are minor characters you can recruit to serve in your House, that can assist you to complete storyline Quests, Adventures, and to engage other Lords and Ladies in Player to Player Actions. Sworn Swords can be grouped together to form an Adventure Party, which allows you to send them quicker to Adventures. The number of Sworn Swords that you can send simultaneously for Adventures and Player to Player Actions is equivalent to your number of Command Points. Sworn Swords sent on Quests and Challenges are not limited this way. 'Types' Sworn Swords range in rarity, and thus will range in price and stats. The very first Sworn Sword whose name starts with Helpful you're forced to buy in the Prologue starts without any base stats despite being common quality. The Legendary Sworn Sword bought with 24 gold comes with 4 open seals and the Peerless Sworn Sword bought with 35 gold comes with 5 open seals. It would cost 24 gold for getting the 4 seals and 35 for opening 5 seals, so these sworn swords are essentially free if you plan on buying the seals anyways. 'Ranks' Sworn Swords will gain XP whenever they succeed in Quests, Adventures or Player to Player Actions. When they reach a certain amount of XP (see the table to the right), the game will prompt you to train them. Training either gives +2 to a Stat or +1% to a Substat. Also note that there are ranks where the Sworn Sword requires 0 XP to rank up. For example, once your Sworn Sword reaches 335 XP, he/she will rank up to 8. But to reach rank 9, he/she will need no more XP just another successful action to trigger the "train" button again. 'Specialisations' When your Sworn Sword reaches Rank 3, you will be able to select a specialisation for your Sworn Sword per the standard conflict options. : Battle Specialisations :* Vanguard (Fight) :* Skirmisher (Harass) :* Protector (Aid) : Trade Specialiations :* Merchant (Barter) :* Charlatan (Swindle) :* Corruptor (Bribe) : Intrigue Specialisations :* Agent (Spy) :* Saboteur (Sabotage) :* Thief (Steal) If you train your Sworn Sword in their Specialisation, this will increase the percentage bonus they get, equal to the level of their Specialisation (e.g., if you train one Specialisation five times, you Sworn Sword will have a +5% bonus bonus to all actions with the related Substat). This means that you need to have a decent amount base Battle, Trade and/or Intrigue Stat for percentages to become effective. 'The All-rounder versus Specialist' Let's compare an all-round Sworn Sword against one specialised in Aid. *Battle Keep Stat: 400 Battle *Battle talent percentage bonus: +40% Battle *Sworn Sword equipment: +30 Battle A rank 15 all-round Sworn Sword: +26 Battle, +1% Aid specialisation ::( 400 + 30 + 26 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 + 0.01 ) = 456 x 1.41 = 642.96 ::( 400 + 30 + 26 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 ) = 456 x 1.40 = 638.4 ::The all-round Sworn Sword has 642 Aid and 638 Fight and Harass. A rank 15 specialised Sworn Sword: +2 Battle, +13% Aid specialisation ::( 400 + 30 + 2 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 + 0.13 ) = 432 x 1.53 = 660.96 ::( 400 + 30 + 2 ) x ( 1 + 0.40 ) = 432 x 1.40 = 604.8 ::The specialised Sworn Sword has 660 Aid and 604 Fight and Harass. 'Wounds and Dying' While your main character in the game is invincible, your Sworn Swords are not. They can be wounded and killed. Unsuccessful actions in the game will often cause them to acquire one or two wounds - and if they acquire five wounds at once, they will die. Wounds will heal by themselves at the rate of 1 per hour, and you can also heal them manually by applying various medicines in the game. Since you are notified of wounds after an unsuccessful action and can then choose to let your Sworn Swords "rest", or to heal them, acquiring five wounds and dying is rare. This usually only happens if you place a them on Patrol duty for a specific specialisation and then receive several Player-to-Player attacks for that special action back-to-back, or if you place them on Garrison duty in an Alliance camp and then the camp is repeatedly attacked in a similar manner. Dead Sworn Swords can be brought back to life, but at a fairly significant cost. You must pay the same amount of silver that would normally be required to purchase a new one of their type. (E.g., 4500 silver for a Rare Sworn Sword, 24000 for a Peerless, etc.) Then, after a 24 hour waiting period, they will return with a new name and with a permanent loss to one of their Stats. (E.g., -2 to Battle, or -1% to their specialisation.) Any items that a dead Sworn Sword was equipped with can be recovered, unless you choose not to bring them back and to permanently "Bury" them while those items are still equipped on them. If you do this, then the lost items may still appear in your inventory, but you will be unable to equip them on any of your other characters. 'Battle Sworn Swords' Sworn Sword Female In Full Plate.jpg|More likey to win tournaments than hearts Sworn Sword Male Chivalrous Knight.jpg|Speaks with honor and dignity Sworn Sword Female Dorn.jpg|Deadlier than knives, faster than a serpent Sworn Sword Male Dothraki.jpg|Gets the job done with savage violence Sworn Sword Male Kingsguard.jpg|Always keeps his oaths Male Grizzled Veteran.jpg|An old veteran settled into management of his household Female Wildling.jpg|Surviving the wild requires a fierce determination Male Dark Fighter 1.jpg|Don't get on the wrong end of his blade Sworn Sword Male Water Dancer.jpg|Quick on his feet and deadly with a sword Sworn Sword Male Scruffy Squire.jpg|Desperate for a chance to prove himself Sworn Sword Male Heavily Scared.jpg|Tough as nails and loyal to the bone Sworn Sword Female Groom.jpg|Comfortable tending horses or leading them to battle Sworn Sword Female Dark 02.jpg|Can hunt and take down any prey 'Trade Sworn Swords' Sworn Sword Portly Male Merchant.jpg|Success in trade evidenced by rounded belly Sworn Sword Female Exotic Dress.jpg|Costly dress and jewels denote a high station Sworn Sword Female Sharp Merchant.jpg|A keen eye makes for a sharp trading partner Sworn Sword Female Tavern Wench.jpg|Overhears much, and puts it to good use Sworn Sword Female Artisan.jpg|Earns a pretty penny for quality craftsmanship Sworn Sword Male Actor.jpg|To trade or not to trade that is the question Sworn Sword Female Noble Smiling.jpg|Trades in the finest of all things Male Merchant Captain.jpg|Knowing the high seas means knowing the best trade routes Sworn Sword Male Dark Fighter 2.jpg|Will know if you try to undercut him Sworn Sword Male Summer Island Merchant.jpg|A trustworthy trader, known far and wide Sworn Sword Male Bard.jpg|Life as a traveling bard opens many doors Sworn Sword Female Hearty Innkeeper.jpg|She has valuable goods and a sharp ear Male Dark 01.jpg|Has been far and wide 'Intrigue Sworn Swords' Sworn Sword Female Camp Follower.jpg|Quickly learns the ins and outs of every organization Sworn Sword Young Female Court Attendant.jpg|Gentle manners hide a vicious tongue Sworn Sword Male Shifty Saboteur.jpg|Not afraid to get his hands dirty Sworn Sword Female Sly Thief.jpg|Rarely seen or heard, except when collecting payment Sworn Sword Male Pickpocket.jpg|Blends into a crowd to do his secret work Sworn Sword Female Court Gossip.jpg|Chats the most salacious secrets out of everyone Sworn Sword Male Former Septon.jpg|Puts his talents to use in less than honorable ways Sworn Sword Female Septa.jpg|Displease the Seven and displease her Male Nightswatch.jpg|Walks the realm collecting secrets Female Dark Spy 1.jpg|Only seen when wants to be Male Lazy Courtier.jpg|May seem inactive but pays attention to secrets Sworn Sword Female Old.jpg|With age comes wisdom Sworn Sword Female Dark Court Attendant.jpg|A model of both gentility and guile Category:Characters Category:Game Mechanics Category:The New Year Festival